FIG. 7 of this specification shows a front view of a conventional female connector 100. On the anterior face of this female connector 100 there are tab insertion holes 101 which allow the insertion of corresponding male terminal fittings (not shown). Guiding faces 102 which guide the male tabs are provided on the edge of the holes. A part of the wall face of these guiding faces 102 is cut away to form conducting checking holes 103. Detecting pins (not shown) are inserted into these conducting checking holes 103 to confirm whether the female terminal fittings are correctly attached.
FIG. 8 shows a different type of conventional female connector 104. In this type of connector there are tab insertion holes 105 provided on the anterior face and detecting pins are inserted directly into resilient members of the terminal fittings (members which resiliently clamp the male tabs; not shown) in order to confirm whether the female terminal fittings are correctly attached.
However, when the female connector 100 shown in FIG. 7 is fitted together with a male connector, the anterior ends of the male tabs are sometimes accidentally caught in the conducting checking holes 103, these male tabs changing shape or distorting as a result.
Moreover, in the female connector 104 shown in FIG. 8, the detecting pins are inserted into the resilient members which are required to be resilient. As a result, the resilient members become bent and their resilience decreases, which is a problem.
The present invention has been developed after taking problems into consideration, and aims to present a female connector with openings in the anterior face for the detecting pins, and which does not affect the male and female terminal fittings.